Return to the Past
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Skin-Deep Beauty. Pam, Pythor, and their comrades travel to New York City for the next ingredient they need for the potion and meet up with the Ninja Turtles! But can they overcome the remainder of the Purple Dragons? All characters and shows belong to their proper owners.
1. Chapter 1

**Return to the Past**

**Summary: **Sequel to _Skin-Deep Beauty_. Pam, Pythor, and the Serpentine head to Pam's home city New York to for the next of the ingredients needed for Garmadon's cure. When they do, they meet up with the Ninja Turtles and Pam's friends from the Central Park Zoo, all who agree to help them. But what about the remainders of the supposedly wiped out Purple Dragons? I only own a few of the characters; all the rest belong to their proper owners.

**Ch.1: The Next Clue**

Pam took a sip of her mint chocolate tea as she came into the council room, where Pythor and the other Generals are waiting for her. She fell asleep in her room right after she and Pythor got back last night from getting those tears at the beauty pageant. That tiresome day was crazy, especially when her cousin Bri has hooked up with Cole and is now traveling with the ninja to get her back.

Pythor and the Generals looked up, and Pythor smiled when he saw her.

"Good morning, Pamela," he said to her in a rather flirty but polite tone. "My, don't you look darling like the rays of the morning sun." She wouldn't be surprised; she has on a pale yellow top and a denim miniskirt with white boots, white fingerless gloves, and a goldenrod silk scarf.

"Thanks, Pythor," she said to him. "That's sweet of you." She then turned to Skalidor. "And how are you and your new girlfriend doing, Skalidor?" He blushed in reply at those words.

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Skalidor, Pythor and I already found out about you and Fauna finally confessing your love to each other," she teased, "so don't try to hide it." Acidicus and Skales snickered as Skalidor's face became redder. Pythor and Fangtom only rolled their eyes to each other in amusement as if to say "Those crazy kids…" Pam only smiled as she stood between Pythor and Skales.

"Anyway," she asked, "what do we know about the second clue we got?"

"We haven't read it yet, to be honest," Skales answered. "Pythor wanted to wait for you until you got here before reading it." With an understanding nod from her, the Snake King took out the scroll in his hands and unrolled it to read it:

"_Excellent work on retrieving the tears, Pythor. Now you just need to retrieve the second of the four ingredients you need to mix into the minera serum for Garmadon's cure. It is the long golden hair of he who betrayed his dark-hearted master not of this world. I am certain that Pamela will aid you with this clue. Good luck to you._" Pythor then turned to Pam, who now looks a little pale.

"I take it you know what the clue's talking about?" he asked his Yellow Wind Ninja.

"Unfortunately," she hesitated. "From what I understood, before Hunn began leading his Purple Dragon crime ring, he and the Purple Dragons served this dishonorable snob of a scumbag by the name of Oroku Saki, the head of the Foot Clan and a so-called 'philanthropist' (please note quotation marks). He is also the greatest of the turtles' enemies known simply as the Shredder. But he's not really human; he's a human-like robot controlled by this criminal brain/octopus alien, an Utrom named Ch'rell who's completely messed up in the head."

"_How _messed up?" asked Acidicus.

"Jason Voorhees crossed with Freddy Kruger messed up."

"Yeesh…" the Generals replied in unison.

"And you think this Hunn guy is the one we're looking for?" asked Skalidor.

"Possibly," the girl answered. " He has long blond hair which he always kept gathered in a thin ponytail. And he _did _betray the Shredder by becoming the head of the Purple Dragons and trying to conquer al of New York City behind his back."

"And I thought your disowned father…was sick in the head," Fangtom replied with a frown, causing Pam to make a face.

"Dude, don't even get me started."

"Where is Hunn now?" asked Skales.

"Well, the story of where he ended up now is kinda hard to explain," she replied sheepishly before a thought hit her. "Wait, the guys!"

"The guys?" asked the confused Pythor. "You mean the turtles?"

"If there's anyone who knows how to find him, it would be the turtles. So we just need to get to New York and…Aw, darn it!" She gave herself a face-palm in frustration. "_How _are we gonna get to New York?" Pythor cleared his throat in reply.

"I may be able to come up with a fast solution," he stated, "but I'm going to need a large room for it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2: Training & Comfort**

"HYAAA!" Jay cried out before swinging his nunchucks into a dummy, electrocuting him with sapphire lightning bolts. At another part of the deck, Kai has fried another dummy with flames of ruby from his sword. While the two of them were training, Zane and Cole stood at the side, working the controls to the training course. They are training for the next time they have to fight off the Serpentine again to save their ninja sister. Or those purple-dragon-tattooed punks, for that matter.

Lloyd was also with them, waiting for his turn.

"Is it my turn yet?"

"Soon, Lloyd," Zane answered calmly. "Soon."

"But you've said that ten minutes ago," the boy whined.

"Why are you so anxious all of a sudden?" Cole chuckled, finding the Green Ninja's anxiety to be rather amusing.

"Kowalski did an upgrade on my Scan-Gloves, and I wanna try them out."

"What sort of upgrade?" asked the now interested Zane.

"He's made the timing on them longer. He said that when I scan something, the ability will last for fifteen minutes instead of ten."

"Cool," replied Julien who's riding on Zane's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kiddo," Kai called out to Lloyd as he dodged another dummy's blow. "Jay and I are almost done here." Just then, Kowalski came over to Cole's side.

"Uh, Cole," he asked the Black Ninja, "can you put your part of the training on hold for a while?"

"What for?" asked the confused teenager.

"It's Brianne; I think she's feeling a little down, and I'm certain your comfort might make her feel better."

"Ooooh…" Lloyd and Julien teased before making kissing noises at the annoyed Cole.

"Yeah, I'll go see her," he said before leaving. "Thanks, Kowalski." Julien the hopped off of Zane's shoulder to rush up to the corner Cole turned to.

"Remember," he called, "no kissy until de dird of de dating-ness!"

"Julien, knock it off," Kowalski groaned before taking the lemur's ear and pulling him back.

"Owowow! Watch de ear! Watch de ear!" Cole simply rolled his eyes with a laugh before heading up to the upper deck to find Brianne at the table. She was looking down at a photo in her hand with a frown. Cole couldn't help but think that it's a photo of her and Pam together. He then went up to his new girlfriend.

"Hey, Bri," he said, "you okay?" The girl simply looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm worried about her, Cole," she said. "Who knows where she is now. I'm not sure where we should start looking."

"Hey, don't worry," he said to her as he sat down next to her. "I'm sure Pam's alright. Besides, the guys and I have a pretty good idea on where to look for her."

"You do?" Bri asked hopefully.

"We think she might be in Ourobourus. Since we saw her with the Serpentine, it's possible that Pam might be there with Pythor and the other Serpentine."

"And you think that's a good place to start?"

"It's worth a shot. All I gotta say is if Pythor pitches woo at Pam when we get there, I'm just gonna puke."

"Pam can't help it; she's a snake lover," Bri laughed.

"Yeah, I know," Cole chuckled, "but it's just plain…awkward." The black-haired girl simply hugged his arm with a smile.

"You're just so cute when you wrinkle your nose like that." Cole just smirked at her.

"How about when I give Eskimo kisses?" Bri just giggled as he then rubbed his wrinkled nose into hers. Just then, Malcho came in with a tea tray.

"Brianne, I hope you don't mind but I—Oh!" The couple looked up at him.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" he asked. "Because I can always come back later." There was a short pause from Cole and Bri before they snorted and burst into laughter.

"Malcho, you…you should see your fa-he-he-ce!" Cole said in between giggles. "Priceless!" Malcho just rolled his eyes with a light chuckle, thinking it was pretty funny himself.


End file.
